


Green

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEVER leave the gate open</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for G week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

Phil wasn’t sure which was worse. The panic that he’d felt when he realized that Bumble had escaped the yard; or the state that he’d been brought back in.

Phil had unlocked the door and let the dog out, turned around and poured himself some coffee. It was the same as every other morning, but when he took his first sip and looked across the yard the back gate was wide open. “ ** _CLINT!_** ” He grabbed his phone and a leash, watched Hawkeye do the same and both men went through the neighborhood at dawn in sweats and bare feet.

He’d swept 4 blocks. Checking open gates where he found them, smiling at a neighbors who apparently recognized him from his walks with Bumble. Finally, Clint texted that he’d found the dog.

They reached their gate at the same time, only the dog was ...green. “Found him in that duck pond. Guessing it doesn’t get cleaned much. Should’a seen him, it was like Thor at Oktoberfest. I got pictures!” Clint smiled, clearly amused by the slimy puppy that now needed a bath before they left.

Phil texted work: _**Will be late, dealing w/ scum.**_

Fury’s reply: __**I expect a report.**

Great.


End file.
